Elom/Leyendas
*Kav Dryfus }} Los eloms eran seres inteligentes bípedos, robustos y de corta estatura, con un denso pelaje oscuro y aceitoso, nativos del planeta desértico Elom, frío y rico en minerales, localizado en las Regiones Fronterizas. Esta especie primitiva tenía una piel extremadamente resistente, varias capas de grasa, y sus manos y pies estaban cubiertos por duras callosidades. Debido a que vivían en cuevas oscuras, donde la única luz era creada por cristales fosforescentes, los eloms tenían una vista excepcional, aunque no podían tolerar la luz brillante. Los eloms raramente dejaban sus hogares subterráneos, y eran herbívoros pacifistas y pacíficos, a pesar de su apariencia salvaje e intimidante. Aunque eran altamente ambiciosos e inteligentes, lo eloms con frecuencia eran manipulados para involucrarse en actividades ilegales, debido a su subestimación de la capacidad para el mal que exhibían otras especies. Con una esperanza de vida similar a la de los humanos, los eloms permanecieron miles de años sin ser descubiertos por los exploradores de la República Galáctica, aunque la especie con la que compartían su planeta, los altos humanoides elomin, habían contactado a los exploradores mucho antes de que descubrieran a los eloms. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|200px|Un elom junto a un [[Elomin/Leyendas|elomin.]] Los eloms eran bípedos mamíferos robustos y de corta estatura, con una dura piel bajo un denso y aceitoso pelaje oscuro.Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies Tenían varias capas de grasa, que había evolucionado para capturar la humedad—esto significaba que estaban especialmente equipados para la vida en el difícil ambiente desértico de su mundo natal. Las manos y pies de los eloms tenían duras garras curvas, perfectas para cavar, y tenían dedos prensiles en cada pie, que podían ser usados para sujetar cosas. Las manos y pies de la especie también estaban cubiertas de gruesas callosidades que eran un resultado directo de las vidas rigorosas que llevaban. Debido a su existencia subterránea, en la que los cristales fosforescentes eran su única fuente de luz, los eloms tenían una visión nocturna excepcional. Sin embargo, sus pequeños ojos oscuros, ubicados a los lados de su cabeza, eran fácilmente abrumados por las luces brillantes, a veces incluso llegando a incapacitarlos. Estos resistentes seres también tenían dos colmillos afilados y duros como la piedra que salían de su boca, con gruesos carrillos donde podían guardar comida. Con una altura promedio de aproximadamente uno y medio metros en la adultez, los eloms evolucionaron en un ambiente seco, y sus sistemas biológicos estaban adaptados para la supervivencia en el desierto. Los eloms tenían la habilidad de moverse rápidamente, incluso con grandes cargas. Algunos eloms tenían largas colas blancas que casi alcanzaban sus pies.Hasbro Tanus Spijek action figure La apariencia física de los eloms se desarrollaba a un ritmo similar al de los humanos: eran considerados jóvenes hasta los once años estándar, y a los diecisiete ya eran tratados como adultos. Cuando llegaban a los cincuenta a sesenta años de edad se les consideraba adultos mayores, y los eloms de sesenta y cinco años o más eran considerados ancianos. Los eloms que tenían más de noventa y cinco años eran llamados venerables. Historia thumb|jpg|230px|Un elom en sus cuevas nativas. Los eloms evolucionaron en el frío planeta desértico Elom, rico en minerales, junto con loe elomin, una raza humanoide de gran estatura con cuernos similares a los de los zabrak. Las dos especies vivieron siglos ignorantes una de la otra—los tecnológicos elomin vivían en la superficie, mientras la sociedad primitiva de los eloms se desarrolló muy profundamente bajo la superficie del planeta. Se creyó que los eloms se habían extinguido cuando el planeta sufrió una sequía permanente. Sin embargo, los eloms no vivieron siempre en sus cavernas como ciudades—originalmente vivían en la superficie, mas cuando los niveles de agua bajaron peligrosamente durante varios milenios, los eloms gradualmente se convirtieron en una especie subterránea. Sus duras garras eran capaces de desenterrar suculentas raíces y manantiales naturales, dándole a la primitiva sociedad elomin una fuente de agua, y la oportunidad de sobrevivir al cambio climático potencialmente fatal. Los eloms se asentaron en enormes cuevas, iluminadas por exóticos cristales fosforescentes. Estos cristales hicieron más fácil para los eloms la transición a la vida subterránea, pero su visión se deterioró a través de las generaciones, hasta que llegó al punto en que la luz brillante casi cegaba a los eloms, y sólo se aventuraban a la superficie durante la oscuridad. Cuando los exploradores de la República Galáctica descubrieron el planeta por primera vez, los elomin hicieron contacto con ellos, intercambiando sus ricos depósitos minerales por grandes cantidades de agua—tanto los elomin como los eloms sufrían de una terrible sequía, y aunque el agua ayudó a salvar a los elomin, muchos eloms murieron durante la sequía pues los extranjeros no sabían de ellos. Exploradores elomin encontraron evidencia de las cuevas de los elom en las escabrosas Montañas A'driannamieq. Los eloms tenían rígidas percepciones del orden y la estructura en sus vidas, y la noción de que su planeta estaba habitado por otra especie fue algo muy difícil de aceptar para ellos. Los exploradores elomin no reportaron sus hallazgos al Consejo Elomin, y las dos especies siguieron viviendo sin interacción entre sí. thumb|left|170px|Un elom. Varios siglos después de que la República aterrizara por primera vez a su planeta nativo, los eloms fueron descubiertos por los elomin después de un accidente minero. Los elomin habían estado extrayendo lommite, un importante elemento para fabricar transpariacero, cuando un pozo se colapsó hacia un túnel habitado por eloms. Los eloms se ganaron la confianza de los elomin después de rescatar a los mineros heridos. Los eloms no estaban interesados en lo que los elomin tenían para ofrecer, prefiriendo su estilo de vida pacífico a la tecnología y la exploración. Los elomin al principio pensaron que los eloms eran una especie adiestrable, usándolos como trabajadores esclavos baratos para las minas; sin embargo, una vez que los xenosociólogos de la República los estudiaron, se descubrió que eran inteligentes. Después de meses de negociar con la República y a pesar de las objeciones de los elomin, a los eloms se les dieron derechos territoriales de una gran parte del desierto y el estatus de especie inteligente, lo cual les agradó. Pronto pasó el resentimiento de los elomin con los eloms, pues los pacíficos y poco sofisticados eloms habían aceptado a sus vecinos con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de que anteriormente los habían tratado mal. Asimismo, los eloms no estaban interesados en involucrarse en los negocios de los elomin con gente de otros mundos, y estaban contentos con vivir como lo habían hecho por muchos siglos. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, las dos especies vivieron como lo habían hecho antes de descubrirse entre sí—los eloms vivían en sus cavernas subterráneas mientras los elomin vivían en asentamientos industriales sobre la superficie, ambos manteniendo su distancia. Cuando el Imperio se alzó en el poder, los eloms y los elomin fueron convertidos en esclavos, y los derechos de propiedad y tratados que les dio la República fueron revocados. Los tranquilos habitantes de las cavernas de nuevo sufrieron la devastación de su mundo. Aquellos que habían evadido al Imperio se retiraron a cuevas más profundas y oscuras, y los jóvenes eloms a menudo realizaban "accidentes mineros" para rescatar a los esclavos elomin y llevarlos a sus cuevas. A los eloms más ancianos no les gustaba esta temeridad. Los Imperiales a menudo cazaban a los eloms por deporte; uno de los que lo hacía era Kurlen Flennic, que después fue un moff del Remanente Imperial.Force Heretic I: Remnant Debido a las acciones del Imperio, muchos eloms tenían simpatía por la Alianza Rebelde, que envió comandos a Elom para ayudar a liberar campos de esclavos enteros, llevándolos a sus enormes ciudades en las cavernas ocultas en el centro de profundos laberintos. Después de la creación de la Nueva República, los eloms y los elomin se integraron más, pues los elomin estaban extremadamente agradecidos con sus vecinos por haber rescatado a tantos de ellos durante el reino del Emperador. Muchos jóvenes eloms fueron a buscar su fortuna en la superficie o entre las estrellas, aunque con frecuencia se convirtieron en criminales. Sociedad y cultura Los eloms eran una especie extremadamente pacífica y poco sofisticada que vivía profundamente bajo la superficie de su mundo natal. Herbívoros estrictos, los eloms se contentaban con vivir en sus casas subterráneas, criando a sus jóvenes y cosechando rocamelones y cristalhierbas de dura coraza. Los eloms nunca sintieron rencor por los elomin, a pesar del maltrato que sufrieron a manos de sus contrapartes cornudos. A lo largo de su historia, los eloms desarrollaron un fuerte sentido de comunidad junto con una gran necesidad de pertenencia. Aunque eran muy inteligentes y ambiciosos, los eloms a menudo subestimaban la capacidad para el mal exhibida por otras especies y por ello con frecuencia eran manipulados por otros para que hicieran lo que ellos querían. Los eloms generalmente eran tolerantes, amables, ansiosos por aprender y prestos para olvidar ofensas. Los eloms se organizaban en pequeños pueblos, llamados cseria. Todos los años, cada cseria se reunía para resolver problemas e intercambiar bienes. Durante el reino del Imperio, las cseria trataron de impedir que sus comunidades fueran arrastradas a la guerra. Aunque lo encontraban difícil, era posible que los eloms aprendieran a leer y escribir básico. También podían leer y escribir en su propio idioma, también llamado elom. Algunos nombres elom comunes eran Broig, Gossof, Oront, Qurgg, Skona, Trugbuz y Ukskul. Elom en la galaxia Los eloms rara vez salían de su mundo natal, o incluso de sus comunidades en las cavernas, por su propia voluntad. Ignorantes en las formas del mundo exterior, aquellos que lo hacían a menudo terminaban trabajando como criminales. Los matones, cazarrecompensas y piratas elom no eran raros a través de la galaxia, aunque los eloms nunca se hicieron de posiciones de poder en el bajo mundo. Estos eloms criminales a menudo mostraban tendencias sociopáticas hiper-aceleradas, posiblemente como resultado de los cambios fisiológicos que les ocasionaba estar tan lejos de sus congéneres eloms y sus pacíficos hogares de las cavernas. Otra teoría propuesta por los antropólogos culturales era que debido al fuerte sentido de comunidad y necesidad de pertenencia, estos eloms criminales simplemente habían caído en malas compañías; sólo estaban siguiendo el ejemplo de otros seres más manipuladores, y no habrían cometido crímenes si no se les hubiera ordenado hacerlo. thumb|200px|Un elom en [[La Plataforma durante las Guerras Clon.]] La mayoría de los eloms criminales no partían por voluntad propia—aquellos que lo hacían se convertían en exploradores u ocupaciones similares. Algunos eloms se convertían en guías de turistas en planetas similares al suyo. Después de la disolución del Imperio, muchos jóvenes eloms salieron de su mundo natal debido a su naturaleza ambiciosa e inteligente, mas a menudo se volvieron solitarios. Muchos eloms sirvieron en las fuerzas armadas de la Rebelión o la Nueva República, aunque buscaban trabajar directamente con otros miembros de su propia especie. Los eloms que sirvieron a la Alianza Rebelde probaron ser expertos en adaptar equipo Imperial robado para que lo usaran los soldados de la Rebelión. El primer avistamiento conocido de un elom fuera de su planeta fue en el 4.000 ABY, cuando un pirata elom servía en la tripulación del Marauder Starjacker, una nave pirata capitaneada por Finhead Stonebone. Ellos atacaban transportes mineros ithullanos en el Nódulo Stennes, y alrededor del 4.000 ABY enfurecieron a Bogga el hutt, el gobernante del sistema Stenness, quien pagaba para proteger a esas naves. Bogga le dijo a Finhead y a sus hombres que mataran a Thon, un poderoso Maestro Jedi que vivía en el cercano Ambria, o ejecutaría al pirata alienígena y a sus hombres. Sin embargo, Thon fue más fuerte que los piratas, y él y su aprendiz Nomi Sunrider los rechazaron hacia donde vinieron. Se desconoce si el elom sobrevivió.Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider Eloms prominentes incluyen a Kav Dryfus, Tanus Spijek y Vigrriev. Tanus Spijek fue un miembro de la corte de Jabba Desilijic Tiure en el planeta desértico del Borde Exterior Tatooine, que actuaba como informante para el señor del crimen, y lo ayudaba en sus apuestas sobre el estado de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Él anteriormente había sido un espía para la Rebelión, contratado por la Alianza para llevar mensajes entre Alderaan y la base Rebelde en Yavin 4. Cuando Alderaan fue destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte en el 0 ABY, Spijek encontró trabajo en el Palacio de Jabba. Kav Dryfus era un soldado elom que peleó contra el Imperio durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Él fue uno de los eloms descubiertos por los elomin durante el derrumbe de la mina, y él ayudó a rescatar a los elomin atrapados, incluyendo a Ryannar N'on Dikasterar. Él eventualmente murió en una prisión Imperial, junto con Dikasterar, con quien había trabado amistad.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Vigrriev fue un matón al servicio de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Él estaba apostado en Tatooine, pero a menudo viajaba por toda la galaxia para cumplir los deseos del hutt o de uno de sus tenientes favoritos, como Bib Fortuna, Revidjasa o Lleag'Mak. Entre bastidores Durante la producción de El Regreso del Jedi, el disfraz de elom fue apodado "mole" (topo). Mole escrito al revés se convirtió en el nombre de la especie. El personaje fue desarrollado en bocetos por Chris Walas, y fue interpretado por un extra en segundo plano, que vestía un disfraz completo y una máscara. Los eloms aparecieron por primera vez en El Regreso del Jedi como un personaje de fondo en el palacio del desierto de Jabba el hutt. Todas sus apariciones subsecuentes también fueron de personajes de fondo.The Jabba TapeStar Wars: Jango FettCrimson Empire II: Council of Blood Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Elom Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (E)